1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden tool rack and, more particularly to such a garden tool rack, which is practical for use to hold a set of garden tools when working in a garden.
2. Description of the Related Art
For cultivation of soil and taking care of a garden, a variety of garden tools may be used. Regular garden tools include dibble, rack, digging fork, mattock draw hoe, shears, hedge trimmers, garden trowel, cultivator, etc. These garden tools have different shapes and sizes for different purposes. When gardening, garden tools may be scattered over the ground, and the scattered garden tools may injure people accidentally. Further, it is inconvenient to carry a set of garden tools to the jobsite. After gardening, the user must spend a lot of time to collect the scattered garden tools.